


You're Driving Me Wild

by strawsherrie



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluffy, M/M, Mavin, Raywood, angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawsherrie/pseuds/strawsherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew goes on a big heist. Something goes wrong..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely all the chapter titles will be lyrics from Troye Sivan songs whoops. I just thought some of his songs suited Mavin/FAHC!Mavin.

You're driving me mad

Six men, one heist. They had one shot at this. They couldn't fuck this up.

A tall lanky man stood by his lover. His green eyes turned to face the curly haired ginger boy with a smile. The other male nodded and they began to crouch and stalk around carefully.

"Freeze!"

Both boys froze in their steps. They heard a frantic voice come into their ear piece. "Get the fuck out of there!" Geoff. They slowly turned around and the tall man heard his lover beside him murmur something so only he could hear, "Gavin, shoot him." Gavin looked down at the AK-47 in his tan hands. He nodded his head. They'd shoot and run.

"Come on you two. You are under arrest." the cop yelled across to them. A grin grew across the Brit's features and he pulled the trigger. But as soon has he did he heard two more fired shots echo across the room. He didn't pay much mind to it but instead looked to Michael with a happy giggle. Michael had turned around to shoot at another cop that had come closer to them.

His smile faded as the curly haired boy looked up with pained brown eyes and an evil smirk. "Nice.. Boi." he said softly. Gavin's green gaze fell onto the growing red spot on Michael's stomach with a terrified look. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Michael allowing him to lean on him as they walked. Two bullet wounds.

 _"You'll be okay, Micool."_  
~~~

"Geoff! Geoff!" the British boy's words rang out over the gunshots being fired at their crew.

"Get your asses over here, we got to go!" the tattooed man yelled at them.

Gavin quickly made his way over with Michael, kissing the side of his head for a moment then turning back to look where he was going. They got there and Jack opened up the back of the van helping Gavin get Michael in and on his back.

"Help me take off his shirt, quick!" Jack ordered in which Gavin quickly did as he was told. Michael moaned but didn't argue. Once his shirt was off Jack grabbed the first aid kit and began to work on Michael's wound.

"You go help Geoff, Ray, and Ryan kill the rest of the cops. I got Michael."

Gavin nodded hopping out of the vehicle and aiming is AK-47 at the many cops around them. He appeared calm but on the inside it was a mix of anger and guilt. He had gotten his boi injured.

"What happened to Michael?" He heard Ray ask from beside him. He crouched behind the barrier and closed his eyes before firing again.

"Shot a cop and the cop must've fired at the same time." Well, he guessed.

"Let's go!" Geoff yelled and quickly jumped in the drivers seat. Gavin got in the back with Jack and Michael as Ray and Ryan held onto the back of the van to shoot at the cop cars that came after them. He held Michael's hand tightly between both of his placing his forehead down on them. "Ay, Gav, stop that. You look like an– fuck –idiot." Gavin lifted his head up to see Michael give him a shit-eating grin at him and a small smile appeared on his face.

Jack finished and stitched up the wound, placed a giant gauze on his side and wrapped it up to keep it in place. Gavin sat crisscrossed on the floor with Michael's head in his lap as he ran his hand through his hair. The curly haired boy was asleep soon and he watched as both Ray and Ryan climbed in the back. The noise of sirens was gone and they all sat there in silence with Ray now wrapped up in Ryan's arms.  
~~~  
Brown eyes fluttered open and looked around the room spotting four familiar figures around him. Geoff, pacing back and forth. Jack, sitting in a recliner trying to calm Geoff down. Ryan sitting on the floor with Ray beside him. He was about to ask where Gavin was when he felt a hand grab his and he looked to see the Brit smiling down at him.

Geoff saw that Michael was awake and rubbed his frustrated face before beginning to talk, "What the hell happened back there?"

"Too many bloody cops!" Gavin spoke up furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, we could've handled that. I'm talking about Michael!" Geoff snapped. He wasn't necessarily mad at Gavin just mad that they couldn't pull of the heist.

Jack stood up and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off. "Geoff, calm down."

Geoff pointed to Gavin and yelled, "You should've just stayed in the van, dammit! Instead you ran in with him and got him injured because you can't shit seriously!"

Everyone fell silent and looked from Geoff to Gavin. Gavin's green eyes were wide and fearful but that fear soon disappeared and replaced with anger. "That's not true! If I didn't go in with him he could've gotten hurt anyway and nobody would be able to save him! Without me he wouldn't be here." he shot back feeling hot tears forming. Why did Geoff blame him? He didn't do anything.

Michael slowly stood up and moved beside Gavin wrapping a protective arm around his waist. "You shut the fuck up. You weren't there to see what happened anyway."

"Nobody was there to disconnect all the security cameras and we got caught. Clearly it was his fault." Geoff's icy blue eyes narrowed and the corners of his mustache twitched.  
~~~  
It was late and everyone was asleep except for Gavin. He was busy putting some clothes and such in a backpack. All the stuff he'd need to start anew.

Michael heard the door open and he woke up groggily. It wasn't until he noticed it was Gavin did he fully wake up. "Gavin where the hell are you going?" he yelled in a soft whisper to the other. Gavin faced him and shook his head. "It sounds cliché but I'm not putting up with Geoff's bullshit. He thinks I'm the one who hurt you and if that's the case I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

Michael's eyes began to cloud with sadness and he sat up and started changing. He put on his jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and shoes with difficulty, not wanting to reopen the wound. He started to pack up his own bag and Gavin shook his head.

"What do you think you're doing? You got to stay here, Micool." he said alarmed.

"I'm going with you." Michael stated. "And you can't get rid of me."

Gavin smiled and they began to sneak out. Gavin left a note for the crew.

_Me and Micool are going on a "vacation" for a while. See ya, don't wanna risk screwing up any more heists._

_– Gavino & Michael_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've posted on here! If a lot of people like it I will post more stories and if you have requests I'd gladly accept them ahah. My tumblr is smolsherrie<3


End file.
